Weirdo
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Boomer has always had a crush on Bubbles. Since he was in middle school. And he's finally going to ask her out. But when a green-eyed girl shows up instead of the blue ball of joy he's used to, what will happen? Friendship for Boomer and Buttercup, and romance for Boomer and Bubbles, and Butch and BC! This is for Guineapigz2002 because it was her birthday. Hope you like it BBFE! XD


**Weirdo**

**Rating**: T

**Age**: They're about 16 to 17 in here! :)

**Genre**: Friendship and Romance! XD

**Pairings**: Buttercup and Boomer (AS FRIENDS!) with romance with Bubbles and Boomer, and Butch and Buttercup. :)

**Notes**: Hey guys! It's **Da-AWESOME-girl** again! It's mah first time making a B-day fic! So anyway my peeps, I'm making another fic for **Guineapigz2002**! Her birthday passed, but I still want to make a B-day present for her! Remember to say, "Happy Bleated Birthday" to her! XD

**Disclaimer**: Although I coulda, woulda, shoulda, own I PowerPuff Girls sadly, I don't. :C Even if I give out 1 zillion dollars, bucks, euros, yen, pounds, and other kinds of money. Do you think that I could borrow from Princess Morebucks? ;D

Enjoy my **AWESOME** peeps! (Especially you, **Guineapigz2002**, my bestest friend, other than **Gadget101**, **5toon**, **Queenbee2000**, and** tomboygreengurl**!)~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

Why...do I feel so nervous around her?

Why...do I blush red with embarrassment when she even glances my way?

Why...do I feel like I've wet my pants every time she looks straight at me?

She's so beautiful. She's like an angel. She has such a heavenly voice with a beautiful face. She's so beautiful. The way she dances is so graceful and her attitude is so gentle and nice. Did I mention she's beautiful?

She would never pay attention to a person like me though. Why would she do that? She has plenty of other boys waiting for her. She's apparently one of the top three popular girls at Townsville High. She always has a whole, whopping, hundred boys following her every time, I'm so mad! ...Did I just say 'Whopping'?

Just once I would like to push one...a few...maybe...OKAY ALL OF THEM! Just to remove them from her attention! I know she's nice and all, but I guess, only I can see that she's starting to get tired of these boys. Or is that just me?

Honestly, the way I see it is that she's a really, really, and I mean REALLY beautiful toy doll. Just like Barbie, but with a little less plastic. (Because I'm sure Bubbles doesn't need that plastic surgery thing!) And the really, really, and I mean REALLY, good-looking-but-not-as-good-looking-as-me dogs! Y'know dogs, dogs just want to eat dolls and use them and such, (which I think that all those boys are gonna do, except eat her...I think.) and I guess i'm the cat. I one who distracts the dogs away from the doll. Cause' I would really LOVE to do that. It would be like the hero saves the princess...thing. But, it could also be dangerous, so I gotta watch out! I might even get a scar, or bruise or cut or anything just by a punch! (Apparently, I forgot that I had powers at this point)

And she always got a bunch of letters from secret admirers. She has about...I think 1,001 letters each day. (Which is impressive because I only get 1,000 letters each day. Weird huh? I don't even know why!) I...am not telling you how I know she has 1,001 letters each day.

And she's so beautiful, that everyone blushes and drools. I know that I blush. I know that sometimes I drool. But I mean, how can you resist...her? And man, if she even glances at you for a brief moment, you're lucky enough that she looked at you. She does that a lot around me now, but it's probably because of...um...the wall? I guess so... And she always stares at the wall, then I look at her, and she looks the other way fast, blushing red. Huh. Sometimes I thought she was looking at me, but...

And one time, I went outside for once, to eat lunch outside, since everyone was so busy in the cafeteria and girls kept disturbing me while I tried to eat my lunch, and when I went outside I climbed a big tree. It was so pretty. I climbed up the highest branch and ate my lunch there. It was so peaceful, until I looked down. (I forgot that I had flown many times before) and it was so high up! But what really shocked me was that 'she' sat at the tree, eating her lunch. I was like, "Oh fudge!" and I tried so, so hard not to make a single sound. But APPARENTLY, I slipped on a small tree branch and it cracked and I fell. In front of her.

She seemed so surprised that I suddenly fell down, that she jumped back. I landed on my face. She was patting my back. "Are you okay?" she asked me. 'O.M.G!' I squealed in my head. (Hey, I know I'm not a girl, but _some_ guys have their girl moments!) "Y-y-yes!" And I sat up real quick. She blushed a little, as did I, and she smiled at me. "Do you need to go to the office?" "N-n-no..." (Great Boomer. Real manly.) She put her hand on my forehead gently. "Oh! You have a cut on your forehead! I'm taking you to the nurse!" And she grabbed my arm and took me there. That was the first time in a long time that she had talked to me since then. Since we fought when we were kids...

And today, I really want to ask her out. And yes, I'm going to. If only my emotions would stop running around my head! Yes, me, Boomer Jojo, wants to ask out the beautiful,

Bubbles Utonium.

In fact, right now, I'm on her doorstep! Gosh, even her house looked beautiful! I knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, I was about to say a few words-

"Hello Bubbles! Nice to meet you again! And so I was wondering-"

But apparently, to find out that, it wasn't Bubbles at the doorway.

"What do you want?"

I stared back at those lime green eyes. Her sister sighed.

"Uh...hi Buttercup!" she looked back inside to house, then back to me.

"Hey Boomer. What are you here for?"

I blushed. "Oh...I-uh...-"

"Buttercup, who's at the door?", a far-away boyish voice said. I did a few voice sounds myself. Hmm, could I really sound as boyish as that? I tried looking over her shoulder, until a couple of arms snaked around her waist. The person pulled Buttercup closer to his chest. "Oh, it's just you little bro."

"Uh...hi Butch. What are you doing here?"

Butch put his chin on Buttercup's shoulder. "I come here every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. How bout' you little bro?" He started to breath on Buttercup's neck, making her shiver.

I tried not to stare at the couple in front of me. "Um...have you guys seen Bubbles?"

Butch started kissing her neck, which she was moaning about. Really, really hard not to look now...It's really uncomfortable to watch a couple do couple things, especially if it's your older brother and your crush's older sister. And since Butch was too busy occupying his 'girlfriend', Buttercup spoke up for me instead.

"Boomer, Bubbles went-(moan)-out with-(moan)-her best-(moan)-friend. Sorry. (moan)" And soon, Butch was starting to move one of his hands to...the part where women don't really like guys talking about.

I blinded my eyes with my hands. "Oh...this is starting to get rated 'M' people..."

I heard chuckling and opened one of my eyes. Butch stopped kissing Buttercup's neck (Thankfully!) and they were both laughing at me.

"What? I'm still a kid, okay?"

Buttercup playfully punched me on my arm and Butch chuckled some more. "It wasn't about to get rated 'M' Boomer."

I lowered my hands. "Really Butch?"

"Yeah. It was going to be rated 'MA'!" Buttercup playfully punched Butch too.

"Like I would let you get away with that!" Butch winked at her.

"Just you wait babe." Buttercup then pushed Butch inside. "Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" And Butch disappeared down the hallway. Buttercup chuckled. I...am never going to un-see that now...

"Sorry Boom. Bubbles isn't here right now." I hung my head down.

"Aww...but I really wanted to ask her something..." She patted my back.

"It's okay Boomer. Bubbles is gonna come back soon." She gestured towards the door. "Wanna come inside?"

I instantly straightened my back. "Really? I can?"

"Yep. Go inside Boom." And I walked inside. Wow. It was so fancy and clean, unlike the house me and my brothers live in. (Well, Brick _does_ try to keep everything clean. That includes bossing us to do our chores everyday! What a great leader!) I sat on one of the couches. Butch came and was about to leave through the door.

"Butch, where are you going?" I questioned. Butch rose his eyebrow.

"Me and Butterbabe ordered Chinese. I'm going to get it. Bye Butterfly. Bye Boom." and went out and closed the door. Buttercup got up and locked it. I sank deeper in my chair.

We sat there in silence. Just staring at the floor, the walls, or anything at all. I sighed.

"Now tell me why you're here." I glanced up at the brunette in front of me. Her eyes were locked solid on mine. I blushed.

"Uh...well...-"

"It's because of Bubbles, isn't it?" I gasped.

"H-how did you know that!?"

"Me and Butch read your diary."

"WHAT!? BUT I SWEAR THAT I PUT IT IN MY VERY, VERY SAFE PLACE UNDER-"

She smirked at me. "Just kidding. We didn't read your diary. But you just admitted that you_ do_ have a diary." What? No wonder Butch loves this chick! She's so sassy and teasingly smart!

"Uh...I don't have A-okay, okay I do. Um...Buttercup?" She nodded her head, urging me to continue. "How do you...ask out a girl? I'm too nervous, and i'm sure she doesn't really like me anyways..."

"What? But she already-"

I held on to her words. "She what? She what?"

"Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough." I sighed.

"If me and Bubbles _were_ dating, how do you keep it healthy...and happy? Like...yours and Butch's relationship?"

Buttercup's cheeks were tinged with pink. "H-huh? What relationship?"

"You guys _are _dating, right? I mean, at the doorway, Butch was just nuzzling your neck, and you were moaning and such, and he was about to-...i'm not saying anything anymore..."

Buttercup's cheeks were now beet red. "Relationship? Me and Butch aren't dating...we're just the term, 'Friends with benefits.'" I stared at her, my mouth wide-open.

"You guys aren't dating? But...don't you love him?"

"I-I...I do. I do love him. But I just don't-"

"-Know if he loves you back? Yeah, I get that problem all the time with Bubbles." Buttercup stared at me shocked.

"I-you...Yeah." She looked down at the floor.

I smiled at her. "Well, let me tell you sistah, that Butch _does_ love you! He talks about you all the time in our house, and he loves to stare at this picture of you and Butch together. And not to mention he mumbles your name when he sleeps. Stuff like, 'mm...Buttercup...why are you so beautiful..?', and things like that. In fact, he's more happier with you than with anyone else! Which I am quite jealous of because I'm his brother..." Buttercup held up both her hands to stop me.

"Okay, okay...don't go so far...And you know all of this. How exactly..?"

I crossed my arms, gave her a smug smile, and sat back in my chair. "I watch Butch all the time! I knew he was such a big softie! He acts so tough on the outside, but so soft on the inside! And he calls _me_ weak!" Buttercup stared back at me covering a giggle in her mouth. "And I have info on Brick as well, if you'd like to hear it!"

"Nope not interested! But save that for Blossom...she might wanna hear it. So Butch...loves me?"

I put my hands on my hips and talked in a bratty, sassy girl voice. "Like, yeah girlfriend!" Buttercup laughed.

"That's the expression Butch always uses! Did you happen to get it from him?" I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"I got it from Butch? That's wrong lady! Butch got it from ME!" Now Buttercup was laughing too hard and was falling back in her chair.

"S-stop it! Ha-ha! I-don't- Ha-ha! Don't-!" She managed to laugh out, tears at the edge of her eyes. "No, the way you said it...whoo! Heh. Good job Boomer!"

"Butch learned from a professional!" I said again in my girl voice. She laughed out loud again.

"You do realize that you're saying that you have a girl voice, right?"

"What? Oh, right..." See what I mean? This girl is scary-smart! "Uh, well-!"

Apparently, the doorbell rang. Buttercup was too busy laughing to notice.

"I'll go check the doorbell, kay' Buttercup?" and I got up.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll go laugh the rest of the joke in the kitchen." And she went to the kitchen. I opened the door.

"Hey Butch, we're starving! Why didn't you-!" And I stopped talking, because, standing in front of me wasn't Butch.

It was Bubbles Utonium.

Why do I say the wrong things to the wrong people?

"Hi Boomer! What are you doing in my house? Aw, silly Boomer! This is my house, not yours!" And she gave me a big smile, showing off her rosy pink cheeks.

"Uh-I-you-B-..." And I just stood there, my face suddenly heating up. She probably thinks I'm some weird loser now.

Bubbles felt my cheek with her hand. "Oh! Your face is red! Are you cold?" My face was getting even redder now.

"Um...no..?"

And Bubbles was about to respond, until really, REALLY big brown bags pushed Bubbles, Bubbles pushed me, and we ended up crashing on the ground. With Bubbles on top of me. I can feel the heat on my face again!

"Huh? Did I hit someone?" And the big brown bags moved to the side of us. Butch peered out from behind the bags. "Oh, uh...sorry dudes. I got the Chinese food! But I-uh...i'll leave you two in your moment. Good luck little bro. And wish me luck too! I have something to tell BC." And he scampered off into the kitchen.

I glanced at Bubbles's face. Her cheeks were flushed with red now. We both had red faces. We layed like that for a moment, staring at each others eyes. Until Bubbles broke it. "Oh! I'm so sorry Boomer!" And she sat up quickly.

"It's...Its alright...I feel embarrassed too." What did i just say? Did i just say actual...english!? I scratched the back of my head while i slowly sat up. Bubbles grabbed my hand and lifted me on my feet.

She looked to the ground and shifted her weight on one foot. "So...um, why are you here? To see Blossom? To see Buttercup?" Is she shy now?

"Uh...nope..." She looked up to me again. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then what are you here for?" I grabbed her hand and placed mine in it.

"I'm here for you." Her face turn red yet again, while she cupped her hand around her mouth. "Bubbles...will you...uh..go out...with me..?"

She immediately jumped on me and hugged me. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hugged her back.

"Do you know how long exactly I had a crush on you?" I asked her. She laughed back.

"Do you know how long exactly I had a crush on _you_?"

"You had a crush? On _me_? What? Since when?" I eagerly asked her.

"Do you remember when we were small and you guys came back? And i said "Ooh! I want the blonde one! I think he's cute!" That's the first actual time i really liked you."

"Really?" Then Bubbles had a crush on me waaaaaaaaaay before I liked her! I only started liking her in middle school! "So when we were five years old?"

She beamed at me. "Yeah!" Wow.

And I was about to respond, until we heard a sound from the kitchen. We got up and saw Buttercup and Butch making out ferociously near the sinks. Me and Bubbles sheided our eyes. "Oh, it's gonna be rated 'MA' again!" And the all familiar laugh again.

"I finally told BC Boomer!"

I slapped him in the back. And Butch slapped me afterwards. Otherwise known as the, 'bro shake'. "Whoa! Awesome job Butch!"

"Thanks dude. Now me and Butterfly are gonna take this in the living room, right B?" And he winked at her. My gosh.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Going." and she left. Butch rubbed his palms together.

"It's gonna get pretty exciting tonight.~"

"Ugh. Just go already. And make sure we don't hear you!"

Butch laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." and walked off. I turned to Bubbles.

"You know, I always thought that you would think of me as some sort of weirdo." She giggled and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Boomer, you _are_ a weirdo." I hugged her from behind as she smiled at me with her beautiful sky-blue eyes. "_my_ weirdo."

* * *

I"M DOOOOOOOOOOOONE! This thing was literally killing me! Good thing is that I have 8 more life... So i hope you enjoy it **Guineapigz2002**! It had a sucky ending, but I'm too lazy to care! Read and review! X3

Until then, Stay **AWESOME** my **AWESOME** peeps! ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**


End file.
